bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 1 grudnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 169 cm''Bleach'' manga; Tom 38 | waga = 55 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 4. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Murciélago | debiut w mandze = Tom 22, Rozdział 190 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 113 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japoński głos = Daisuke Namikawa | angielski głos = Tony Oliver (anime) Steven Jay Blum (Bleach: Shattered Blade) | galeria = tak }} , czasami romanizowany jako Ulquiorra Schiffer.Bleach strona; oficjalna strona "Bleach: The 3rd Phantom" Był Arrancarem oraz Cuatro (4.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Był jednym z głównych antagonistów w jednej z serii oraz rywali Ichigo. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Położenie dziury Hollowa Ulquiorry Ulquiorra był dość melancholijnie wyglądającym Arrancarem. Miał ciemne włosy, zielone oczy oraz śnieżnobiałą skórę. Jego ekspresja rzadko ulegała zmianie. Wydawało się, że był jednym z młodszych członków Espady. Jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie normalnie powinien znajdować się mostek (początkowo była w rejonie krtani), a maska przypominała tą, którą posiada Vasto Lorde. Charakterystyczną cechą w jego twarzy były dwie zielone smugi sprawiające wrażenie, iż płacze. Tatuaż mówiący o jego sile, a co za tym idzie miejscu w Espadzie, znajdował się na lewej stronie klatki piersiowej. Charakter Zimny, opanowany, z pozoru małomówny (można go porównać do Byakuyi). Bez chwili wahania wykonuje każdy rozkaz Aizena (Ulquiorra jest mu całkowicie oddany: "Moja dusza i ciało należą do Aizena-sama"). Tych, którzy go nie interesują, nazywa "śmieciami", ponieważ według niego nie są warci jego uwagi, gdyż są za słabi. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków Espady walczy tylko wtedy, gdy jest do tego zmuszony lub gdy Aizen mu to rozkaże. Posiadał swego rodzaju hobby, które polegało na robieniu przeciwnikowi dziury, mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajduje się jego własna dziura Hollowa. Nie rozumiał uczuć i emocji, ale za to miał bardzo duże zdolności analityczne i podczas pierwszego ataku na Karakurę analizował, w jaki sposób Ichigo mógł z łatwością odciąć Yammy'emu rękę. Ulquiorra i Grimmjow nie żyli ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach. Głównie z tego powodu, że jego ideały kłóciły się z ideałami Grimmjowa. Ich konflikt doprowadził do tego, że Grimmjow uważał, że Ulquiorra boi się z nim walczyć ze strachu, że obaj się unicestwią. Historia thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra jako Hollow Ulquiorra nie był akceptowany przez Hollowy tego samego "gatunku" co on, ponieważ wszyscy byli idealnie czarni, a on urodził się biały. Skończyło się to pozostawieniem (uprzednio zranionego w lewe ramię) Cifera w nieokreślenym miejscu. Samotny, nietolerowany przez nikogo przez długi czas przemierzał bez celu Hueco Mundo. Jak sam później stwierdził, nie czuł wówczas nic, albo raczej czuł pustkę. Po pewnym czasie natknął się na coś dziwnego, coś, co najbardziej odpowiadało pustce w jego wnętrzu, tylko o wiele większego. Dał się "wciągnąć" do tej "Wielkiej Pustki", niszcząc przy tym część swojej maski. Jakiś czas później został przyjęty do Espady.Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strony 58-63 Fabuła Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra i Yammy piewszy raz w Świecie Żywych Po raz pierwszy widzimy go gdy pojawił się wraz z Yammy'm w prawdziwej Karakurze w celu uzyskania informacji o Ichigo Kurosakim.Bleach manga; 190, strony 18-19 Po krótkiej rozmowie o braku entuzjazmu u Cifera, Yammy z powodu przyglądania się ludziom używa Gonzui, aby wyssać z ich dusze. Kiedy 10. Espada komentuje ich kiepski smak, Ulquiorra odpowiada mu, że nie powinien być zaskoczony, gdyż ludzie nie mogą ich widzieć. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat Tatsuki Arisawy o przetrwaniu, nagle pojawiają się Yasutora Sado i Orihime Inoue, którzy chcieli sprawdzić dziwne wydarzenia z parku. Kiedy Yammy poważnie zranił Sado,Bleach manga; Rozdział 191, strony 8-19 Orihime próbuje się bronić oraz jednocześnie lecząc chłopaka za pomocą Sōten Kisshun. Widząc to, Ulquiorra uświadamia sobie, że jej zdolności mogą polegać na cofaniu czasu lub zagięciu przestrzeni oraz stwierdza, że nigdy nie widział takiej techniki. Po chwili odpowiada dziewczynie, że jest naprawdę dziwnym człowiekiem. Gdy Inoue używa ofensywnej techniki - Koten Zanshun, ale zostaje dość łatwo zniszczona przez Yammy'ego. Po chwili Llargo pyta się Ulquiorry czy ma ją zabić, a po chwili pojawia się Ichigo Kurosaki broniąc jej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 192, strony 4-19 thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra uderza Llargo W czasie walki 10. Espady z Zastępczym Shinigami złośliwie komentował zachowanie swojego kolegi z powodu wyciągnięcia Zanpakutō na niego oraz straceniu przez niego ręki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strony 1=16 Gdy Ichigo będąc zbity z tropu, zostaje dość łatwo zdominowany przez Yammy'ego, lecz zostaje uratowany przez Kisuke Uraharę i Yoruichi Shihōin. Llargo zostaje dość szybko zdominowany przez dwójkę i gdy miał być wykończony przez sklepikarza, Ulquiorra blokuje go. Po chwili bije 10. Espadę mówiąc mu, że jest lekkomyślny dając się tak potraktować oraz że nie wygra z nimi w tym stanie. Po chwili otwiera Gargantę odpowiadając na pytanie Yoruichi o ucieczce, że jest głupia wiedząc, że oni zmierzyli się tylko jednym z nich a on jedynie obserwował rozwój wydarzeń. Cifer mówi im, że misja dobiegła do końca oraz poinformuje Sōsuke Aizena, że Zastępczy Shinigami jest jedynie śmieciem i nie powinien sprawiać problemów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 194, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra niszczy swoje oko Wkrótce po opuszczeniu Świata Żywych, Yammy i Ulquiorra wracają do Hueco Mundo i są witani przez Aizena i innych Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 197, strony 18-19 W czasie zdania raportu, Cifer używając Solita Vista chce pokazać innym, co tam zauważyli. Kiecy Aizen przegląda "obrazy" zaczyna rozumieć czemu nie zabijał Kurosakiego. Kiedy Ulquiorra zaczyna tłumaczyć jego rozumowanie, jest przerywany przez Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza, który mówi mu, że pomimo mocy duchowej zamieszkujących tam "ważnych osób" to są nadal wrogami i powinni zostać wyeliminowani. Po krótkiej sprzeczce, Ulquiorra wyjaśnia Aizenowi, że rozwój Ichigo jest bardzo szybki, ale również bardzo niestabilny i nie powinien sprawiać problemów. Po chwili oznajmia, że powinno się go zostawić w spokoju, co powoduje irytację Grimmjowa. Kilka chwil później Aizen, pomimo argumentów gratuluje Ciferowi za dostarczenie mu informacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strony 7-14 Miesiąc później Ulquiorra jest obecny w trakcie przeszywania ręki Yammy'emu powiedział, że to był dobry pomysł zabrania kończyny ze Świata Żywych, ponieważ miałby taki sam los co Grimmjow (utrata pozycji w Espadzie). Llargo odpowiedział, że byłoby miło, gdyby miał takie zdolności regeneracyjne co Cifer i narzeka, że jego ręka zaczęła gnić. Po rozwaleniu uzdrawiacza i krótkiego komentarza, Ulquiorra informuje kolegę, że Aizen ich wzywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strony 2-6 Po chwili jest ukazany wraz z innymi członkami Espady (Grimmjowa zastąpił Luppi Antenor) w czasie tworzenia przez Aizena Wonderweissa Margeli oraz pyta się "stwórcy" o stanie Hōgyoku. Po chwili słyszy od niego pytanie, jak idą mu sprawy zadane kilka miesięcy temu. Aizen pozwala mu wziąć dowolnych członków w celu przeprowadzenia jego misji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strona 11-17 thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra pokazuje sytuację przyjaciół Orihime W czasie, gdy wybrani przez niego członkowie - Grimmjow, Yammy, Wonderweiss i Luppi zostają wysłani do miasta Karakura, Ulquiorra ma za zadanie przechwycenia Orihime Inoue. Kiedy podróżuje do Świata Żywych w towarzystwie dwóch Shinigami, Cifer zaskakuje ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 233, strona 17-19 Pomimo komentarza o takiej słabej eskorcie, to po chwili stwierdza, że to nie pasuje mu styl szybkich rozmów. Kiedy rani poważnie jednego z Shinigami z Bala, Orihime stara się go uratować mówiąc do drugiego, aby uciekał, ale i one także zostaje szybko pokonany. W czasie uzdrawiania rannych, Ulquiorra mówi jej, że jest zaskoczony takim zakresem i mocą tej umiejętności. Po chwili pokazuje sytuację ze Świata Żywych informując ją, że teraz ona ma ich los w swoich rękach oraz nie może nic zrobić w tej sytuacji. Następnie mówi do niej, że Aizen potrzebuje jej oraz ma rozkaz udania się do niego, jeśli chce nadal żyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 234, strony 7-16 thumb|left|190px|Cifer zatrzymuje Grimmjowa W czasie drugiej walki Ichigo z Grimmjowem, kiedy drugi chce użyć swojego Zanpakutō, pojawia się nagle Ulquiorra, który powstrzymuje go. Informuje mu, że misja zakończyła się sukcesem i mają wracać do Hueco Mundo. Otwiera kilka Gargant, które zabierają wszystkich Arrancarów przez Negacion. Kiedy odchodzi zauważa coś nowego w Reiatsu Zastępczego Shinigami, ale nie jest pewny na jakim dokładnie poziome się znajduje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strona 14-18 Przed tym wydarzeniem, Cifer daje Inoue specjalną branzoletę oraz informuje, że może się pożegnać tylko jednym z przyjaciół grożąc im śmiercią. Ma to zrobić w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. To sprawia, że to jej zdrada wynikająca z własnej woli, a nie przymus spowodowany przez osoby trzecie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 237, strona 2-3 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra w czasie zebrania Espady Po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra przyprowadza Inoue przed Aizenem i innymi członkami Espady. Główny antagonista każe jej zaprezentować swoją moc lecząc Grimmjowa. Luppi pomimo ostrego sprzeciwu widzi jak ręka znowu jest na właściwym miejscu. Po wyleczeniu rany z pleców byłego członka Espady, łapie nowego szóstego i zabija go ponownie wracając na swoje miejsce. Ulquiorra bez słowa obserwuje całe zajście.Bleach manga; Rozdział 240, strony 8-19 Jakiś czas później cała Espada jest wezwana na spotkanie Espady z powodu wtargnięcia do ich świata Ichigo Kurosakiego, Yasutorę Sada i Uryū Ishidy, którzy chcą uratować Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Rozdział 244, strony 15-19 Po chwili Aizen ostrzega ich, aby nie lekceważyć intruzów, ponieważ już oni wcześniej mocno zamieszali w Seireitei. Ulquiorra wyjaśnia Zommariemu Rureaux, że brakującym członkiem "czwórki" jest właśnie przetrzymywana przez Espadę kobieta. W czasie przyprowadzania do porządku Grimmjowa przez Aizena, Ulquiorra przygląda się tej sytuacji w ciszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 245, strony 4-12 thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra i Orihime w czasie rozmowy o przyjaciołach infiltrujących Hueco Mundo Krótko po tym wydarzeniu, Cifer odwiedza Inoue, która siedzi w jednym z pokoi Las Noches i informuje ją o przybyciu jej przyjaciół. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat powodu ratowania jej, chce usłyszeć jakiś jeden sensowny powód takiego działania intruzów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 247, strona 18-22 Następnie każe jej zmienić ubrania na te, jakie noszą Arrancarzy, ponieważ ma umysł i ciało podobne do nich. Po chwili zmusza ją do tej zmiany, ponieważ to jest wola Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 248, strony 1-4 thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra i Nnoitra rozmawiają o sposobie "zgarnięcia" Inoue Kiedy Ulquiorra opuszcza Orihime, stwierdził w myślach, że jest silna i po chwili przerywa mu przechodzący obok Nnoitra Gilga. Pyta się go o opiece nad kobietą i zastanawia się, czemu 4. Espada ma się nią opiekować. Po krótkim wyjaśnieniu i powolnemu opuszczeniu miejsca rozmowy, Cifer nazywa 5. Espadę zdegradowaną szumowiną. Nnoitra szybko go łapie chcąc zadać kolejne pytania o sposobie zgarnięcia jej. Ulquiorra po chwili odpowiada mu psychologiczną grę polegającą na mocnym przyciśnięciu jej w sytuacji nie do wyjścia. Polega na pożegnaniu się tylko z jednym przyjaciół mając jedynie 12 godzin. Gilga nadal nie rozumiejąc sposobu, Cifer wyjaśnia, że to miało być przyjście z własnej, nieprzymusowej woli powodując u innych myśli, że dziewczyna jest zdrajczynią. Nnoitra stwierdza, że plan Aizena jest bardzo przemyślany, ale Cifer koryguje go, ponieważ to była jedynie "gra", gdyż teraz Orihime nie będzie w stanie uciec z Hueco Mundo oraz może obrócić się przeciwko swoim przyjaciół. W którymś momencie przybywa na miejsce, gdzie Aizen pokazuje Orihime Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 249, strona 5-16 thumb|left|190px|Prowokacja Ulquiorry wobec Ichigo Któregoś razu spotyka Ichigo Kurosakiego i Nel, którzy torują sobie drogę w Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strony 17-19 Po chwili informuje go, że Rukia Kuchiki jest już martwa po starciu z Aaronierem Arrurueriem z powodu ran. Ichigo chcąc pójść dalej mówi mu, że nie ma powodu, aby z nim walczyć. Ulquiorra chcąc go sprowokować, odpowiada mu, że to 4. Espada jest odpowiedzialna za "zdradę" Inoue. Kurosaki słysząc to atakuje Arrancara uświadamiając sobie, że to nie był jej wola udania się do Hueco Mundo. W czasie walki Shinigami uwalnia Bankai nie robiąc wrażenia nad Ciferem, ale kiedy ukazuje swoją maskę Hollowa, Ulquiorra jest lekko zaskoczony. Ichigo wysyła na niego Getsugę Tenshō, która zostaje zatrzymana przez Espadę jedną ręką, ale zostaje ponownie zaskoczony, ponieważ mocniej naciera i odsyła go na pewną odległość. Po kilku minutach, Ulquiorra uwalnia swoją prawdziwą moc zatrzymując wybuch stałej techniki Kurosakiego gołymi rękoma. W pewnym momencie Cifer zostaje trafiony bezpośrednio atakiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 270, strony 13-31 thumb|right|190px|Cifer pokazuje Kurosakiemu swój tatuaż Ichigo sądząc, że przeciwnik jest martwy, Ulquiorra pokazuje się mając niewielkie obrażenia powodując szok u Shinigami. Arrancar odpowiada mu, że jest trochę zawiedziony takimi słabymi atakami. Następnie celuje w Kurosakiego swoim Cero wysyłając go na dużą odległość oraz dominuje nad nim w drugiej części walki. Kiedy mocno zmęczony Ichigo leżąc na gruzach próbuje przebić serce Cifera i mówi do niego, że jest chyba głównym Arrancarem w całej Espadzie. Ulquiorra odpowiada mu, że będzie rozczarowany, pokazując mu tatuaż poprzez rozerwanie mu ubrania. Ichigo jest w mocnym szoku, że Cifer jest Cuatro. Nagle Arrancar używając jednej ręki przebija mu pierś mówiąc, że nie jest w stanie pokonać go jak i wyższych rangą członków Espady. Ichigo będąc "śmiertelnie ranny" pada na ziemię, a Ulquiorra mówi mu, że jest rozczarowany takim poziomem mocy. Odchodząc stwierdza również, że to koniec jego podróży bez względu na to, czy się wycofa czy tutaj umrze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 271''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 272, strony 2-4 thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra kontra Grimmjow Wraca do pokoju Orihime, ale zostaje zrujnowanie pomieszczenie wraz z Loly Aivirrne i Menoly Mallią i pyta się dlaczego kobiety nie ma.Bleach manga; Rozdział 277, strony 8-9 Kiedy odkrywa, że to Grimmjow stoi za tym, z łatwością znajduje ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 277, strony 12-20 Natychmiast pyta się porywacza, dlaczego zabrał kobietę do miejsca, w którym leży "martwy" Ichigo i że to Ulquiorra jest za nią odpowiedzialny. Nie otrzymując żadnych odpowiedzi zostaje zaatakowany przez 6. Espady, który stwierdza, że on boi się z nim walczyć. Po chwili dochodzi do krótkiej konfrontacji. W kulminacyjnym punkcie Grimmjow pojawia się za Ulquiorrą wrzucając mu Caję Negación w dziurę Hollowa, która więzi Cifera w innym wymiarze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 278, strony 5-17 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra - druga runda Kilka godzin później, kiedy Aizen udaje się do Świata Żywych, Ulquiorra wydostaje się z innego wymiaru, który dostaje za zadanie obrony Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 15-16 Czeka wraz z Inoue na przybycie Ichigo, który mówi do niej, że Aizen nie potrzebuje jej i pozostanie samotna w Hueco Mundo aż do śmierci. Ona pewnie odpowiada mu, że na pewno przyjaciele po nią przyjdą, gdyż ma duszę razem z nimi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strony 15-19 Ciągnie dalej swoją tezę, że chciała ich tylko ochronić, ale teraz zrozumiała swoje zachowanie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strony 4-8 Ulquiorra nadal nie rozumiejąc myśli kobiety, pyta się jej czym tak naprawdę jest ta "dusza" fizycznie i psychicznie. Nagle ich rozmowę przerywa Kurosaki, który od razu atakuje Arrancara. Cifer wyjmując swoją katanę, blokuje go w celu obrony Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strony 20-22 Ichigo mówi do niego, aby zostawił Orihime w spokoju, a Cifer odpowiada mu, że jego zadaniem jest obrona tego miejsca a nie zabicie jej oraz musi go wyeliminować za pomocą swojego miecza. Kurosaki stwierdza, że jest zdziwiony, ponieważ dopiero teraz wyciąga na niego Zanpakutō oraz sądzi, iż jest teraz godnym przeciwnikiem. Arrancar odpowiada mu, że jest tylko zagrożeniem dla tego miejsca i musi zostać zniszczony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 2-9 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra zablokowany techinką Inoue, aby ochronić Ichigo Po rozpoczęciu walki, Ulquiorra początkowo się bronił, ale szybko przechodzi do ofensywy chcąc szybko zranić przeciwnika. Lecz otrzymuje atak powodując lekkie rany. Po chwili pokazuje mu prawdziwą szybkość chcąc zaatakować młodego Vizarda od tyłu, ale zostaje niespodziewanie zablokowany techniką defensywną Orihime.Bleach manga; Rozdział 341 Widząc to, pyta się dziewczyny, dlaczego ingeruje w jego pojedynek, ale chcąc jej coś powiedzieć zostaje nagle zaatakowany Getsugą Tenshō od Kurosakiego. Jest zaskoczony przyspieszonego tempa od przeciwnika, że zamiast wysyłać falę na niego, jest w stanie utrzymać ją na swoim mieczu. Jednak obija kolejny atak stwierdzając, że nie mając maski Hollowa nigdy nie będzie w stanie go pokonać. Nagle za Orihime pojawiają się Loly i Menoly, które złapały ją chcąc zrobić jej krzywdę. Ichigo widząc to, stara się jej pomóc, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Ulquiorrę. Po krótkiej sprzeczce pomiędzy dziewczynami Arrancarami, pojawia się Yammy niszcząc podłogę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 342 thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra w ofensywie Kolejny przybysz stwierdza, że chce pomóc Ulquiorrze w pojedynku. Cifer zauważa, że w końcu odzyskał swoje siły i odpowiada mu, że nie potrzebuje pomocy oraz sugeruje mu, aby się udał w kierunku innych kapitanów Soul Society. Jednak Llargo "zabawił" się z Loly i Menoly łatwo je pokonując. Następnie kieruje się w stronę Inoue, lecz niespodziewanie zjawia się Uryū Ishida. Po krótkiej rozmowie obaj schodzą na dół, aby Ulquiorra i Ichigo mogli wreszcie dokończyć walkę. Kiedy Arrancar na dole wpadł na minę, powstał wielki wybuch powodując długą "wędrówkę" na dół.Bleach manga; Rozdział 343''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 344, strony 1-5 Kiedy Ishida ponownie się pojawił, aby zaopiekować się Orihime, Ichigo uwalnia swoją maskę przytłaczając Ulquiorrę. Po krótkiej konfrontacji Cifer zauważa, że po użyciu Cero nie zrobiło mu żadnych szkód, postanawia udać w kierunku kopuły Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strony 9-19 thumb|left|190px|Cifer w Resurrección atakuje Ichigo nad kopułą Las Noches Kiedy znaleźli się na dachu Las Noches w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie wylądowali po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo. Cuarto Espada stał na szczycie wieży i tłumaczył, że istnieją dwie zasady dla członków Espady. Pierwszą jest zakaz używania Gran Rey Cero w obrębie Las Noches, gdyż to mogłoby je zniszczyć. Druga, to zakaz uwalniania swoich mieczy numerom od 4 i wyżej z tego samego powodu. Ulquiorra uwalnia swoje Resurrección, tłumaczy mu, żeby nie tracił czujności ani na moment. Nagle pojawia się przed nim powodując duży wybuch. Ichigo nie wiedząc, co się wydarzyło miał zniszczoną część maski, a Cifer gratuluje mu, że gdyby nie użył instynktownie Getsugi Tenshō straciłby głowę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 9-19 Arrancar wspomina również, że moc Shinigami wzrosła i jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać maskę, ale można ją nadal łatwo zniszczyć. Po chwili przystępuje do ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 346, strony 1-5 W czasie dominacji Ulquiorry nad Ichigo, Cifer zauważa, że "firmowy atak" Kurosakiego jest trochę podobne do Cero i po chwili używa Cero Oscuras w pełni mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 346, strony 8-19 Czarne Cero mocno rani Shinigami i niszczy mu maskę Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 347, strona 1-2 Cifer maltretując przeciwnika chce zmusić go, aby się wycofał, ale widząc opór i słysząc, że jest w stanie go pokonać, postanawia uwolnić swoją drugą formę jako "całkowitą rozpacz".Bleach manga; Rozdział 347, strony 6-19 thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra w drugim etapie uwolnienia "trzyma" Ichigo za gardło Po uwolnieniu Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra wyjaśnia zmęczonemu Vizardowi, że ma drugą formę uwolnienia miecza, którą nikt nie widział nawet Aizen. Chce w ten sposób pokazać Ichigo, jak wygląda prawdziwy strach oraz rozszarpie go na strzępy. Po chwili jeszcze bardziej niszczy przeciwnika i po zniszczeniu kolejnej maski, stwierdza, że człowiek mając tą "duszę" czuje tylko ból i cierpienie i z powodu właśnie tego zaraz zginie. Po chwili, kiedy nad kopułą przybywają Orihime i Uryū, Cifer trzyma go ogonem za gardło na jednym z filarów i wystrzeliwuje swoje ciemne Cero powodują dziurę w piersi Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348 Po wyrzucieniu przez Arrancara bezwładnego ciała przeciwnika, zrozpaczona dziewczyna stara się go wyleczyć, ale Ulquiorra blokuje jej drogę mówiąc, że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Po chwili zostaje niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez Quincy używając Licht Regen, ale blokuje jego atak skrzydłami. Stwierdza, że jest zaskoczony takim zachowaniem najspokojniejszego z "paczki" i konfrontuje się z nim. Chwilę później, kiedy Inoue próbuje ożywić Ichigo, Cifer odcina lewą rękę Ishidy mocno go osłabiając. Dziewczyna widząc fatalną sytuację, zaczyna panikować i prosić o pomoc pomarańczowłosego chłopaka. Ichigo słysząc ją zaczyna transformować się w zupełnie inną formę Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 349 thumb|left|190px|Punkt kulminacyjny walki Cifera z Hollowem Ichigo Kiedy Kurosaki wstał będąc w formie przypominającej [[Hollow Ichigo|'Vasto Lorde']], Ulquiorra nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom, że przeciwnik ożył i pyta się, kim on jest. Nagle "dziwny przeciwnik" przywołując swój miecz zaczyna uwalniać swoją moc mocno wrzeszcząc. Cifer widząc to używa swoje Cero Oscuras, ale Ichigo także strzela nim Cero, które jest o wiele potężniejsze. Ulquiorra nie może uwierzyć, że człowiek jest w stanie to dokonać. Po krótkiej potyczce Hollow pojawia się za Arrancarem odcinając mu bez wysiłku lewą rękę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 350 Po chwili Cifer używa natychmiastowej regeneracji, aby odnowić swoją kończynę wyjaśniając, że zachował tą umiejętność w przeciwieństwie od innych. Po chwili wyzwala Lanza del Relámpago, którym rzuca nie trafiając przeciwnika, ale powodując ogromny wybuch na pustyni. Sam stwierdza, że nie ma wprawy używania tej techniki i wyzwala kolejną włócznie. Nagle Hollow pojawia się za nim używając Sonido i blokuje Cifera gołą ręką niszcząc włócznię. Po chwili zostaje szybko przecięty na pół i pada na ziemię. Mimo tego, że Cuarto Espada jeszcze żył, Ichigo użył na nim swojego Cero. Wtedy Ulquiorra powiedział, żeby to zrobił, bo został pokonany. Po chwili powstaje przeogromny wybuch na kopule Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 351 thumb|right|190px|Śmierć Ulquiorry Ichigo odrzucił szczątki 4 Espady, lecz po chwili znów do nich podchodzi, aby przebić gardło. Wtedy podszedł do niego Ishida, który starał się go powstrzymać mówiąc mu, że nie będzie człowiekiem jak to zrobi, ale nagle zostaje przebity kataną Kurosakiego. Cifer pojawia się, kiedy Ichigo chciał odpalić Cero na Uryū i odcina Ichigo jeden z rogów. Z odciętego rogu Cero wymyka się spod kontroli niszcząc formę Pustego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strony 8-19 Po chwili stwierdza, że pomimo iż zregenerował kończyny, to nie jest w stanie odnowić swoich narządów wewnętrznych oraz że Ichigo jest trupem. Lecz pozostałości Hollowa zasklepiły dziurę zaskakując wszystkich, a Cifer myśli, że to chyba natychmiastowa regeneracja. Kiedy "martwy" się obudził, jest w szoku widząc Ulquiorrę w kiepskim stanie. Po chwili Arrancar wyjmując katanę z Ishidy, rzuca mu chcąc zakończyć tą walkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 353, strony 4-14 Kiedy Kurosaki odmawia dalszej potyczki, ponieważ chciał wyrównać ich szanse poprzez odcięcie mu tych kończych, które stracił Ulquiorra. Chcąc się zgodzić, Cifer zauważył, że zaczął się rozsypywać i mówi do Ichigo, aby go dobił. Shinigami ponownie nie zgadza się na to, powodując u Espady stwierdzenie, że był ludźmi zainteresowany. Po chwili wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Orihime pytając się, czy nadal się go boi. Kiedy ona odpowiada, że nie, Ulquiorra w ostatnich myślach zaczął się zastanawiać nad pojęciem "dusza". W końcu zrozumiał, że to miał w swoich rękach. Po chwili wiatr zdmuchnął jego szczątki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 353, strony 15-22''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 354, strony 1-3 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Choć rzadko wyciąga miecz, Ulquiorra wydaje się świetnie wykwalifikowany w szermierce. Zdolny jest wykorzystać swoją szybkość i precyzję, by bezbłędnie zadawać poważne (wręcz śmiertelne) obrażenia bez większego wysiłku.Bleach Rozdział 341, strony 4-8 Ulquiorra walczy prawą ręką, a lewa pozostaje w kieszeni. Bardzo dobrze blokuje ataki przeciwników. Był w stanie odeprzeć atak Ichigo w Bankai z założoną maską Pustego, mimo że jego Zanpakutō był prawie złamany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strona 12 Mistrz walki w wręcz: Ulquiorra pokazał umiejętność głównie od walki w wręcz, ponieważ rzadko wyciąga katanę. Ichigo spekuluje, że Cifer wyciąga broń tylko do walki z "godnymi siebie". Często też atakuje z powietrza, np. gdy chciał wykorzystać Cero na Grimmjowie lub gdy przy pomocy Sonído pojawił się nad Ichigo podczas ich ostatniej konfrontacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 278, strona 11 Jego "firmówką" jest zrobienie dziury w klatce piersiowej przeciwnika w tym samym miejscu w którym on ma.Bleach manga; Rozdział 271, strony 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 277, strona 8 Mistrz Sonído: Jedną z cech zauważalnych w Ulquiorrze jest jego szybkość.Bleach manga; Rozdział 277, strona 18''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 278, strona 11 Jest w stanie dogonić Ichigo po wyrzuceniu z wieży w kilka chwil.Bleach manga; Rozdział 271, strona 11 Pokazał także, że potrafi nadążyć za Kurosakim w formie Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 341, stron7 4-7 Ulquiorra porusza się podczas walki tak szybko, że Ichigo nie potrafił nadążyć za nim. Jego poziom w szybkości poruszania się jest zaskakujący i deklasuje Ichigo jeszcze dalej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 341, strona 5-12''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 341, strony 14-17 Wysoka inteligencja: Ulquiorra ma też dużą wiedzę (rozpracowuje taktykę, sytuację). Jego inteligencja jest tak rozległa, że nawet Aizen (mężczyzna najbardziej znany ze swego intelektu) z szacunku do Cifera wysłał go by zbadał moc Ichigo. Jest spostrzegawczy i analityczny, co pozwala mu łatwo wywnioskować umiejętności przeciwnika (mocne i słabe strony).Bleach manga; Rozdział 194, strona 14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 342, strony 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 345, strona 18 thumb|190px|right|Zielone Cero Ulquiorry Cero: Ulquiorra wykazał wystrzeliwanie Cero z wskazującego palca prawej dłoni. Jego moc jest dość destrukcyjna. Cero może być ładowane i zwolnione stosunkowo szybko i jest koloru zielonego zamiast czerwonego jak większość Cero. Siła wybuchu jest wystarczająco silna, aby wysłać przeciwnika na długi dystans, skutecznie niszcząc każdą przeszkodę na swojej drodze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 271, strony 8-10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 344, strony 14-15 Jest w stanie odpalić go z obu dłoni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 278, strony 11-12 Bala: Technika ta utwardza Reiatsu i jest wystrzeliwana z pięści jako kula. Ulquiorra ma czerwoną Balę, gdy porywa Orihime.Bleach manga; Rozdział 234, strony 10-12 Jest wystarczająco silne, aby wybuch unieszkodliwił dwóch Shinigami. Wzmocnione Hierro: Odnosi się do utwardzonej skóry Arrancara, która jest wynikiem ich sprężonej duchowej mocy. Chociaż sam tego nie stwierdził (ale było to zaobserwowane), jego Hierro jest bardzo twarde jak na standardy Arrancara. Może odbić atak gołymi rękami. Jest w stanie walczyć z Hollow Ichigo bez uwolnionego Zanpakutō. Gdy walczył z Ichigo w formie Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu przeciął klatkę piersiową Ulquiorry bez większego uszczerbku Espady, podczas gdzie Yammy stracił całe ramię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 194, strona 14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 270, strony 20, 26, 29-30''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 278, strony 14-16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 341, strony 10-11 thumb|right|190px|Energia duchowa Ulquiorry Ogromna moc duchowa: Jego duchowa moc jest niezwykle wysoka. Jako jeden z najsilniejszych Espada ma zakaz uwalniania Zanpakutō w Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 7-9 To dlatego, że są one zbyt potężne i taki wyczyn może spowodować uszkodzenie lub zniszczenie twierdzy. Wzmocniona Pesquisa: Zdolność Arrancara do poczucia duchowej energii. Choć wszyscy Arrancarzy mogą się jej nauczyć, to Ulquiorra wykazał imponującą umiejętność. Po jednym spojrzeniu na przeciwnika może od razu określić jak potężny jest przeciwnik.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strona 20 Jest w stanie zrozumieć przepływ energii i koncentracji, pokazał tą zdolność do natychmiastowego zobaczenia energii Ichigo (które było zmienne po interwencji jego wewnętrznego Pustego).Bleach manga; Rozdział 270, strona 27 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Ulquiorra okazał się wytrzymałą postacią. Pokazał zdolność do dyscypliny nad Yammym (Espada znany przede wszystkim z siły).Bleach manga; Rozdział 194, strona 15 Po uderzeniu Getsugą Tenshō w formie Bankai z aktywną Hollowfikacją wyszedł bez większego uszczerbku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 341, strona 13 Natychmiastowa Regeneracja: Pomimo wielkiej mocy ataku, szybkości i wytrzymałości, największym atutem Ulquiorry jest regeneracja. Jest to pokazane, gdy wyciąga oko i je niszczy, a w następnych momentach ma oboje oczu. Po raz kolejny widać to, gdy walczy z Hollow Ichigo w nowej formie Pustego, gdzie regeneruje oderwane ramię. Cifer stwierdza, że inni Arrancarzy rezygnują z tej zdolności na korzyść większej siły. Wyjaśnia, że może szybko zregenerować dowolną część ciała z wyjątkiem mózgu i organów wewnętrznych. Jednakże ta moc wymaga również odpowiedniej ilości energii duchowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 351, strony 4-5 : To pozwala Ulquiorrze powtórzyć wydarzenia, które widział poprzez wyjęcie oka i skruszenia go, które zamienia się w pył. Pył nie tylko jest przekaźnikiem wzroku, ale i uczuć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strony 7-9 thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra otwierający Gargantę :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Puści podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 194, strona 16 *'Transmisja przez Gargantę': Ulquiorra był w stanie stworzyć wizualną transmisję podobnie jak na ekranie telewizora przy użyciu indywidualnych portali Garganty. Czyni to by pokazać Inoue niekorzystną sytuację Ichigo, Hitsugayi i Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 234, strona 14 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą katanę z zieloną rękojeścią. thumb|right|190px|Murciélago *'Resurrección': Komendą uwalniającą jest .Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strona 19 Murciélago uwalnia czarny (z zieloną obwódką) przypływ Reiatsu, który przypomina deszcz. Po uwolnieniu Ulquiorra ma duże skrzydła nietoperza, a jego maska Hollowa zmienia się w coś, co przypomina hełm.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 10-15 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Zyskuje jeszcze większe możliwości fizyczne w tej formie. Ulquiorra ma również wyjątkową zdolność wejścia w drugi stan uwolnienia, zwany Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. :* : Ulquiorra posiada zdolność stworzenia oszczepu z zielonej energii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 15-16 Używa go jako broń dystansowa i jako broń w walce wręcz. :*'Zwiększona prędkość': Jest niesamowicie szybki. Jest w stanie przejść dużą odległość w jednej chwili.Bleach manga; Rozdział 346, strona 2 :*'Zwiększone Hierro': Jego Hierro wzrosło w siłę do tego stopnia, że Getsuga Tenshō z aktywną maską nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 346, strony 16-17 :* : Jest to czarne Cero z zieloną obwódką. Ulquiorra porównuje czarną Getsugę Tenshō do Cero Oscuras. To Cero można używać tylko w uwolnionej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 10-13 thumb|right|190px|Resurrección: Segunda Etapa * : Ulquiorra jest jednym z dwóch Arrancarów z Espady, którym udało się osiągnąć drugi etap Resurrección, jednak Aizen nigdy nie widział tej formy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strona 10 Ulquiorra nazywa ten etap "prawdziwą rozpaczą". Jego maska ogranicza się tylko do dwóch rogów. Ma skrzydła i ogon, jego nogi wyglądają jak szpony. Jego tatuaż czwartego Espady nie jest widoczny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strony 5-6 :* : Rośnie długi, cienki, potężny ogon, który jest w stanie służyć za bicz oraz za podnoszenie i duszenie ofiary.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strona 15 i 21 :*'Potężne Reiatsu': Ulquiorra mimo iż ma już ogromne Reiatsu, znacznie wzrasta po przejściu w Resurrección, szczególnie w Segunda Etapa. Uryū, Quincy, który jest ekspertem w wykrywaniu Reiatsu, zauważył, że gęstość mocy duchowej Ulquiorry była tak ogromna, że trudno określić to mianem Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strony 8-9 :* : Ulquiorra za pomocą swojej siły duchowej tworzy oszczep, który może wykorzystać jako pocisk lub broń fizyczną. Po trafieniu w cokolwiek, wytwarza wielki wybuch.Bleach manga; Rozdział 351, strony 5-11 Ulquiorra użył tego ataku na Hollowa Ichigo do zapobiegnięcia użycia Cero na Ishidzie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strona 18 Cenzura Po zniszczeniu oka, w mandze Ulquiorra ma otwartą powiekę ukazując pustą jamę w głowie, a w anime ma zamknięte oko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strona 9''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 116 Występy w innych mediach thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra kontra Ichigo W filmie Bleach: Hell Chapter na samym początku jest ukazana powtórka walki Ulquiorry w formie Resurrección: Segunda Etapa z Ichigo w pełnej formie Hollowa w odświeżonej wersji.Bleach film; Hell Chapter Jest pierwszym Arrancarem jako postać w grach wideo. Występuje w Bleach: Heat the Soul 3, 4, 5, 6 i 7, Bleach: Shattered Blade, Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 oraz Bleach: Soul Resurrección dostępny tylko w Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. W Bleach: Dark Souls jest pokazana jego scena i kompozycja. W Bleach: The 3rd Phantom ma specjalną zdolność zwaną Expiacion, która polega na utworzeniu czarnej litery "X" zadając obrażenia nie tylko wrogom ale również sobie jeśli znajdzie się w zasięgo ataku. Występuje również w Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session, mając tam własny album charakteru z dwoma utworami: CRUSH the "WORLD" DowN i Our World. Ciekawostki *Jego imię wzięło się od architektki Patricii Urquiola. *Zdaje się, że Ulquiorra był w Espadzie przed Nelliel, ponieważ ta zdawała się go pamiętać. *Jego aspektem śmierci jest nihilizm. *Mimo znajomości z Yammym, nie wiedział że ten też ma drugie stadium Resurrección. *Nikt nie wiedział o jego drugiej formie, nawet Aizen. *Widać podobieństwo między jego imieniem a hiszpańskim wyrazem "llora", oznaczającym "płacz"- być może nawiązuje to też do zielonych smug pod oczami, które przypominają właśnie łzy. *Getsuga Tenshō w wykonaniu Ichigo w masce nie miała żadnego wpływu na Ulquiorrę w Resurrección, jednak Yammy odniósł spore obrażenia właśnie od niej. *Jako jedyny wykazał możliwość użycia Cero Oscuras. *Można pomylić słowo "heart" z angielskiego nie jako "dusza", lecz jako "serce". *On i Orihime są najpopularniejszą i najchętniej rysowaną przez fanów Bleacha wyimaginowaną parą. Cytaty *(Do Orihime Inoue) "Fakt, mając tylko dwóch strażników, jest to trochę rozczarowujące. Chociaż ograniczenie twoich bojowych umiejętności upraszcza sprawę. Jednak wolałbym nie ujawniać rozmowy z innymi."Bleach manga; Rozdział 234, strona 7 *(Jak powyżej) "Nie zadawaj pytań. Nic nie mów. Nie masz żadnego prawa. To ty trzymasz liny od gilotyn będącymi nad szyjami twoich przyjaciół. Nic więcej. Zrozum kobieto. To nie są negocjacje, to jest rozkaz."Bleach manga; Rozdział 234, strony 14-15 *(Jak powyżej) "Co mam ci powiedzieć? 'Nie martw się, jestem pewien, że jeszcze żyje'? Niedorzeczność. Nie jestem tutaj, aby cię pocieszać. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś tak zafiksowana życiem i śmiercią? Prędzej czy później, twoi przyjaciele zginą. A co jeśli są coraz bliżej końca? Powinni się tego spodziewać od samego początku. Skoro tego nie przewidzieli, to po prostu są głupcami. Wyśmianie ich jako grupa idiotów powinno być wystarczające. Dlaczego nie możesz tego zrobić? Gdyby to byli ja i moi przyjaciele, weszlibyśmy do Hueco Mundo bez sprawdzenia swoich sił, byłbym rozwścieczony przez ich głupotę."Bleach manga; Rozdział 262, strony 9-11 *(Do Ichigo Kurosakiego) "Nawet jeśli podniesiesz się tysiąc razy, to nigdy nie osiągniesz zwycięstwa."Bleach manga; Rozdział 271 strona 19 *(Do Orihime) "Dusza? Wy, ludzie używacie tego słowa z taką łatwością. Zupełnie, jakbyście każdy z was miał ją na swoich dłoniach. Moje oczy widzą wszystko. Nic nie umknie ich uwadze. Jeśli moje oczy czegoś nie widzą, nie ma prawa istnieć. Długo żyłem z tym założeniem. Czym więc jest dusza? Jeśli rozerwałbym ci pierś, zobaczę ją? Jeśli rozłupałbym ci czaszkę, zobaczę ją?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strona 18 *(Do Ichigo nad kopułą Las Noches) "Otrząśnij się. Nie opuszczaj gardy. Wyostrz zmysły. Nawet na chwilę nie trać czujności."Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strona 15 *(Jak powyżej) "Jesteś głupcem, Kurosaki Ichigo. Walczysz z przeciwnikiem, którego siła cię przeraża i myślisz o wygranej. To przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie. Jeśli wynika to z tego, co wy, ludzie nazywacie duszą, to dlatego, że cierpisz i to z powodu tej duszy stracisz zaraz życie."Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strony 16-17 *(Zanim został trafiony z bliska Cero Hollowa Ichigo) "... widzę, bez litości. Jakie to "puste". No dalej, zostałem pokonany. Dalsza moja egzystencja jest bezsensowna. ZRÓB TO."Bleach manga; Rozdział 351, strona 17 *(Umierając i obserwując Orihime) "Już rozumiem. To. Tak. Czy ta rzecz na mojej dłoni, to dusza?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 2-4 Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Ulquiorra Cifer en:Ulquiorra Cifer es:Ulquiorra Cifer fr:Ulquiorra Cifer Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sonído Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Antagoniści